


Movie Night

by HeemaWren



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeemaWren/pseuds/HeemaWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi had figured Furihata would be the one he’d lose his virginity to, but he hadn’t quite imagined things would go like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> It probably would've made more sense for me to refer to them as Seijuurou/Kouki through this, but I always refer to them as Akashi/Furi in my head so I apologize if that makes anyone's eye twitch. I also apologize for the awful attempt at smut but at least I didn't call it "netflix and chill" like I really wanted to

Akashi had figured Furihata would be the one he’d lose his virginity to, but he hadn’t quite imagined things would go like _this._

The weekend had started out normally for the two of them. Akashi had taken the train to come visit from Kyoto, and after their usual basketball date, they’d gone back to Furihata’s for dinner with his family. Once that was over, they retreated to Furihata’s room to watch a movie before going to bed.

At least, that’s what they always told his family. To most of the world, the two were just an unlikely pair of best friends. Stranger things had happened. Only a select few knew that they’d been dating for the past half year.

On any other night, Akashi would’ve been the one to snake an arm around Furihata’s waist in the middle of a movie, turning his head toward him with a gentle caress of his cheek. He couldn’t count how many times he’d declared the movie too boring, and that there was something much more interesting they could be doing instead. Furihata would gasp at the lips on his neck and stammer halfhearted protests before finally giving in.

So when he found himself on Furihata’s bed, completely stripped of clothing with Furihata’s fingers knuckle deep inside his ass, he had to wonder what alternate universe he had stumbled into.

“ _Kouki..._ ” he groaned, his hips twitching as his lover hit his sweet spot again.

“Quiet, Sei,” he laughed breathily. “My parents are still awake.” Furihata leaned over to catch his mouth in an enthusiastic kiss. Akashi wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his tongue sweeping through Furihata’s mouth, his fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt. Furihata was still fully clothed, and though the strain on his shorts was obvious, it made Akashi all the more frustrated. How had he gotten himself into this situation?

“Take this off, _now,_ ” he demanded. He’d never wanted to rip Furihata’s clothes off so badly. But Furihata only gave him a shy smile as he plunged his fingers in deeper, eliciting a gasp from Akashi.

“I would, but… You really seem to be enjoying yourself,” Furihata observed, his eyes roving down Akashi’s chest and abs, settling on the twitching cock between his legs. He let out a shaky breath. “... H-Have I ever told you you’re really hot?”

Akashi smirked. Furihata wasn’t as confident as his actions might have implied. “I believe you’ve mentioned it,” he teased, his breath hot on Furihata’s ear. The brunet shivered, the rhythm of his fingers lost for a moment. Akashi took the opportunity to attack his neck, nipping and biting at the sensitive skin.

“ _Sei…!_ ” he moaned, tilting his head to allow his lover better access. His fingers curled inside of the redhead, and Akashi found that he was starting to enjoy this game. He let a hand wander down Furihata’s annoying shirt to caress the bulge in his shorts.

“ _Ahh…_ S-Sei…” Furihata was quickly losing this battle, his pace faltering completely. Akashi took a moment to admire how adorable the brunet looked, his face completely flushed in the flickering light of the television.

“I didn’t say you could stop,” Akashi whispered against his neck, smirking. He figured he had already won, so he wasn’t sure what to think when Furihata pulled away from him and sat up, situating himself between Akashi’s legs.

“You’re being pretty greedy,” Furihata said, that too-adorable-for-this-situation smile still perched on his lips. He leaned over Akashi, planting wet kisses along his abs, moving further south with each one. Akashi was growing increasingly restless.

“You’re not giving me much choice, Kou-- _nng!_ ”

Furihata gave one long, tantalizingly slow lick along the length of his cock, thrusting his fingers in at the same time. Akashi gripped the sheets beneath him, determined not lose control, but fuck, this was not what he was expecting tonight to be like. He was not prepared for this. Not at all.

Not that he was opposed.

Furihata chuckled, and the warmth of his breath on the trail of saliva was nearly enough to make Akashi go mad.

“Was that good, Sei?”

“ _Kouki_ ,” he growled, the name a warning in and of itself.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Furihata relented, gripping the base of Akashi’s cock and swirling his tongue around the head. Akashi dropped his head back against the pillow and groaned in relief, relishing the feeling of that velvety soft tongue against his hardness. Furihata’s fingers still pulsed inside of him, moving in tandem with the rhythm of his mouth.

“Kou… ki…” Akashi hissed. His hands found their way to his lover’s hair, gripping the soft locks a fraction too tightly. It caused the brunet to moan around his dick, the vibrations sending shivers of pleasure through Akashi. He was close to sensory overload.

He lifted his head enough to take in the glorious view before him, and immediately regretted it. If the combined attention to his cock and prostate wasn’t enough, the sight of Furihata’s mouth around him, head bobbing steadily, sweat beading on his beautifully sun-kissed skin, was the nail in the coffin. Akashi could feel his legs shaking, the promise of sweet release ramping up at exponential speed.

“ _Haa…_ Kouki… C-close… I’m going to…”

But instead of Furihata’s usual eager response, Akashi felt the loss of his warm mouth and exploring fingers. He met his eyes bashfully, looking almost apologetic, and Akashi had to force himself to breathe, his erection painfully hard.

“Kouki, what the _fuck_ are you--”

“I-I want you, Sei,” Furihata confessed, an adorable blush painting his cheeks. “W-we’ve been together for a while, and I was thinking that tonight, maybe--”

Akashi grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him down on top of him. “Then _fuck me._ ”

Furihata turned an even deeper, even lovelier shade of pink, and Akashi allowed him to stall a moment longer by crashing their lips together in a searing kiss. When they pulled apart, Furihata sat up, hurriedly pulling his shirt over his head and kicking his shorts off. They joined Akashi’s clothes on the floor.

He could feel, more than see, Furihata’s hands shaking in the dark as he fumbled to find the discarded bottle of lube he’d used earlier. Akashi watched impatiently, torn between finding his lover’s nervousness either impossibly endearing or insanely frustrating.

“Let me do it,” he insisted, trying to curb the edge in his voice. He sat up, and Furihata managed to sheepishly pass the bottle off to him. Akashi uncapped it, spreading the contents across his fingers. He took Furihata’s cock in hand, applying the lube with even strokes, loving the pants and gasps that escaped from his lover’s lips.

“Kouki,” Akashi said, tilting the brunet’s chin up with his free hand. “I want you too.”

Furihata’s eyes went from half lidded and glazed with lust to crystal clear and wide open in an instant. “S-Sei…”

Akashi stole a kiss before leaning back, his head cushioned once again by Furihata’s pillow. “I’m all yours.”

Furihata let out a shaky breath, positioning himself at Akashi’s entrance. He pressed in, letting out a choked gasp as the heat surrounded him.

“ _Haa…_ aah… Sei…”

Akashi bit back a moan, the sensation of being filled by Furihata much more pleasant than expected. His lover slid in slowly, centimeter by agonizing centimeter. Any pain or discomfort the redhead might have experienced was far outweighed by the hot feeling inside him, and once Furihata was completely sheathed, he was already bucking his hips up in anticipation.

“ _Fuck_ , Kouki,” he gasped. “ _Move._ ”

Furihata needed no further prompting, pulling out just far enough to thrust back in with vigor. His trembling breaths came faster and faster as he picked up the pace, and Akashi saw stars as the brunet hit the perfect spot once, twice, again and again. It was all he could do to keep from shouting out.

“Kouki... _Kouki…!_ ” he breathed, his eyes nearly rolling back from ecstasy. He’d never dreamt of getting fucked like this before, especially not by _Furihata_ of all people, but now he wanted nothing more but to spend every night exactly like this one.

“S-Sei… Y-You feel amazing,” Furihata gasped, leaning over the redhead. Akashi reached out to touch him, his face, his arms, anywhere he could get his hands on. He was completely at the other’s mercy, and all he knew was that he couldn’t get enough.

Furihata buried deep inside him, rolling their hips together viciously, and at the same time, slipped a hand between them to pay attention to Akashi’s weeping cock.

“Kouki… I’m almost there…” he panted. “Don’t you _dare_ pull out this time…!”

He thought he saw the ghost of a smile on his lover’s lips, but it was lost when the grip on his cock tightened, skilled fingers jerking him off as Furihata continued to pound into him. Akashi bucked up to meet every thrust, wave after wave of pleasure crashing over him. He dug his nails into Furihata’s shoulders.

“Haa… Kouki… _Coming…!_ ”

His hips jerked violently as he came, coating his lover’s hand and his own stomach. The sight sent Furihata over the edge, his timed thrusts becoming erratic and stuttered, and he buried his face in Akashi’s shoulder, hoarsely whispering “Sei! _Sei!_ ” as he reached his release soon after. He collapsed into the redhead’s arms, exhausted.

After they had cleaned up sufficiently, and thrown on some semblance of clothing, they laid on the bed in silence. Furihata’s head was buried in Akashi’s chest, too embarrassed to meet his eyes. Akashi was more than content, despite the ache that was already present in his backside.

“I’m not sure what kind of porn you’ve been watching while I’m away, but by all means, please continue,” Akashi mused, his fingers entwined in brunet locks. Furihata groaned in embarrassment, which only caused the other to smile.

“I-I-I just wanted… I-I’ve been thinking about it for a while, b-but I got impatient waiting for you to… Y-y-you know…”

Akashi was quite certain that his lover couldn’t be any cuter if he tried. “You could have asked, if you wanted it that badly.” Furihata blushed to the tips of his ears. Akashi kissed the top of his head.

“I enjoyed myself, Kouki,” he murmured into his hair. “... But next time, we are switching positions.”

Furihata laughed, nuzzling up against Akashi. “Th-that’s fine by me.”

“Oh, and Kouki?”

“Yeah?”

“I have no idea what’s happening in this movie.”


End file.
